


The Red Clover Crew

by ConEno



Series: The Prophet [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Multi, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConEno/pseuds/ConEno
Summary: Being reincarnated in world of One Piece, Rubeus D. Anya gathers herself a crew who will help out her goal.What are the odds to meet another reincarnate??





	1. The Captain

               West Blue, one of the four grand seas of the world, it was home sea of Rubeus D. Anya. That is the name she was given into this world after her reincarnation.

She was four-years-old the moment her grandpa read about Pirate King’s execution, letting her see the man’s face on newspaper. The moment she read through it along the familiar face in the picture, she knew immediately what world this was.

Marines.

Pirates.

Existence of Devil Fruits.

 _Execution of the Pirate King_.

She was in the world of **_One Piece_**.

Which made her think long and hard about her identity crisis. How did she end up here? Why was she here? What's her role? There are so many people, characters who were fictional now being true and real. She wants to save those who matters, but how?

Though she startles when a hand laid upon her head.

“You see something, sweetheart?”

Oh, right. She was also a seer, like her mother but way stronger ability. Able to see past, present and future at will. It terrified her at first, but she got used to it if not overdoing it. Gotten her more headaches than she thought it was possible to have.

But only her grandpa knew about her and mom's ability, as he was afraid of her being used. He didn’t like anyone wanting to use a child like people used her mother, which drove her ill and died when she was two-years-old.

Anya respected the old man for that, keeping her a hidden secret.

“Sorry, was thinking of something else.”

“Oh?”

Another thing, he dismiss the whole a child speaking politely and smarter than one normally should be. She couldn't help it, and he figured it was just something she picked up with her foresights. Speaking of which, she closes her eyes. Now knowing what to look for, wanting to prevent from happening.

Can she do it?

_“… What would you say if I was reincarnated, from another world while this world was a story? Like a series of books?” she asked, he may not believe her. And she could always excuse it being a childish dream she had last night._

_“Hm. Does that mean you know the future then?” he muses, though still look serious. Much to her bafflement. He’s not dismissing her._

_“There will be a war. The government will lose their sense of Justice as years passes. Ignoring the way civilians, innocents gets kidnapped under their nose to slavery because of Tenryuubito. Whitebeard will one day die, and there will be so much casualties, so many innocents who were free from dictatorship and slavery. Then followed by World War where there are no longer marines versus pirates. It will be between evil and true justice.”_

_Anya looks at the man who stares at her wide-eyed, not expecting such rant from a four-year-old._

_“… You’re certain about this?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Her grandpa searches her, frowning sombrely over the news. “How do you intent to stop it?”_

_“… There are ways. But… that would mean I have to become…”_ a pirate _. She didn’t say the last implication out loud. Seeing as her grandpa’s a retired marine, she was afraid how he would respond to that._

_Grandpa closes eyes, sighing in resignation. “Are there no other options?”_

_“It would take too much time to reform the marines, grandpa.” She whispers, feeling guilty. “Even longer for anyone to believe my words. And if they do, the elders and nobles will take advantage to make a world ruled by fear.” It was technically not a lie. She read the whole series, watched the anime and followed the fandom. She knows what she'd get into._

_“… Alright. Whatever you chose to do, sweetheart. You’ll make me proud.”_

_Anya stands before a field, nineteen years later being a grown woman. It was all a blur._

_On one side, being a marine. She tried sabotaging the war between the Marine’s and Whitebeard, yet it still happened, resulting hard loss towards Whitebeard crews. W h a t    h a s    s h e    d o n e ?_

_Second side, being a Whitebeard pirate. She couldn’t avoid Whitebeard or Ace from getting killed, even though she managed to refrain Squard and other people attacking their father._

_Third side, a Straw-Hat pirate. She gets separated thanks to Kuma, resulting Luffy’s death in Impel Down. He never showed up at Marineford._

_Fourth side, Heart Pirates. She saves Corazon and Law, managing to get them to help out Whitebeard and the others. They manage to get rid of Doflamingo in process. However, she loses her life before Akainu. It was hot, h o t, H O T. THE BURN! IT HURTS!_

_"-ya."“_

_"I T   H U R T S!"_

_Anya…?”_

_P L E A S E    M A K E    I T    S T O P!_

 

“Anya!”

She gasps for air, as if she had been strangled. Drowned. Coughing as she desperately breathed, clutching her grandpa's arms that were hugging her close, as her minds reels back to the point she sat on his lap. Whimpering before start sobbing as she remembers how suffocating the burns felt.

It felt too real.

“Ssh, ssh. It’s okay sweetheart, I got you. You’re safe.” He whispers, hugging her as he gently brushes her hair with his fingers. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She really wants to believe him. However, at this moment, she let the relief and comfort shower her. Needing it as she was afraid to look into her own future again.

When will she ever learn?

              

~ * ~

 

               Anya knew it would eventually happen.

Just last night. Her grandpa died in his sleep. They both saw it coming when he became too weak to get up from bed over the next year. He prepared her for the worst, giving her a backpack with a notebook and black as well white Den Den Mushi’s. He loved her. And he knew he couldn’t be by her side forever. He may have been a marine, but he valued morals to protect innocents over anything else.

 

Herself having prepared to what she should do in the future. She has her journal of timelines, written in a language as well writing only she can understand.

Though when should she leave? She had spent all day digging a grave for him. She’s still five-years-old, not to mention weak compared to adults. Should she grow up somewhere else?

Closing her eyes, she listens.

 _“Isn’t she related to_ that _man? How unlucky, I feel bad for her.”_

_“Same colour of hair, it’s been a while since I’ve seen him. Stupid brat kept stealing from the bar.”_

_“He used to be such a good boy, why did he had to enter ship with that notorious pirate? Haven’t you heard the news lately? He's used to be crewmember with the Pirate King!”_

_“I wonder if we will be given a reward to bring her in. Doubt that he knows she exist anyway, with how he left before she even was born.”_

               She sighs shakily. Having expected it.

She won’t call for him, despite having his number from grandpa. Seeing as his role has a major part, she shouldn’t steer him from.

Which is why she’s leaving, before anyone was attempting to try taking her in. Having packed her bags of necessities. Including money enough to buy essentials. Though she should most likely have to steal a ship eventually.

There wouldn’t be anyone on this island who would treat her kindly. As she’s already being bullied for her striking red hair, scorned by townspeople for being her mother’s child.

She doesn’t need that in this lifetime. Might as well live on travelling and having an adventure in her path, with the aid of knowledge she earned from previous life.

It helped she has a clever travelling companion, a bird that were mix between a cockatoo and a crow. Said companion chirping as he sees her exiting the house, feathers strutting top of head. Standing ready on the fence, she reached out an arm, prompting him to climb up onto her shoulder wordlessly.

Running deeper into the forest until reaching a clearing. It was a good thing the sun’s about to set, and her friend being nocturnal bird. Where no one will find her flying off nor suspect she left with boats left behind. It would become a wild goose chase for someone missing.

“Come on, Shadow. Let’s fly off together.” She watches her friend fly off her shoulder, and transforms fast into an elegant black-scaled dragon. Making him look like a prized race-horse from what she remembered having seen in former life.

Although he’s a bit bigger than one. Plus, wings and horns.

Shadow had once eaten a Devil Fruit, enabling him to transform to a dragon at will. Heck, even become stronger and agile, including elemental breath. And by elemental, she means he can spew out lightning, fire, ice and water… Far as she knows.

She climbed onto it’s back as she strapped the simple and instant harness grandpa had made for riding him. It was mostly to assure she wouldn’t fall off as well easy to carry anywhere with a backpack.

She misses him.

Shadow makes a sad noise, nuzzling into her when noticing her sniffle.

“I’m okay, Shadow. I’m sure grandpa will be proud to what we’re going to do.” She shakily smiles, eye shining of unshed tears as she gently hugs and nuzzle back.

Shadow huffs, nodding in agreement.

Then spreading wings, she braced herself with backpack strapped firmly on her back. Shadow runs off the cliff flapping. Taking off towards the sky. Once high, she looks back at the island. Watching it getting smaller the higher they go.

It was once her home island.

But no more.

She doesn’t have any more attachment to it. Doubting that anyone would miss her anyway.

Besides, she has plans.

Big plans in order to major changes to this world.

Nobody knows she’s about to bring a big storm.


	2. The First Mate

               Anya and Shadow travelled through couple islands for couple weeks, one unpopulated which caused her and Shadow to hunt for food and seek shelter before they arrived to this island. It was lonely, not having someone to talk to other than her companion, who’s generally smart in his own way.

But the loneliness was still a thing that hurts since loss of grandpa.

Walking around town, she found herself in an instrument shop. Finding small banjo actually. She smiled fondly and missed having to strum one. She preferred the tunes from it than the guitar.

Having bought it plus some strings after moments of decision, she settled herself beneath the tree where Shadow perched himself on a branch above. Adjusting the tune, letting the sounds and memories of having played songs before coming back to her.

The longer she hummed, trying to remember the music back in her former world. Adjusting to the fact her hands are smaller compared to when last playing a banjo, she smiles to herself.

 

~ Once I was seven years old, my momma told me ~

~ Go make yourself some friends, or you’d be lonely ~

~ Once I was seven years old ~

 

Anya closed her eyes as she continues, getting more confidence over a song, that no one in this world has heard of.

 

~ It was a big, big world, but we thought we were bigger ~

~ Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker ~

~ By eleven smoking herbs and drinking burning liquor ~

~ Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure ~

 

She didn’t notice her singing was catching attention to pedestrians, children and adults alike. Having stopped to listen in intrigue and wonder. However, also didn’t notice a wide-eyed gaze of certain marine having frozen in place. Rushing over to find the singer and sees her in stunned shock.

 

~ Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me ~

~ Go get yourself a wife or you’d be lonely ~

~ Once I was eleven years old ~

 

~ I always had that dreams like my daddy before me ~

~ So, I started writing songs, I started writing stories ~

~ Something about that glory just always seem to bore me ~

~ ‘Cause only those I really love will ever really know me ~

…

…

…

~ Once I was seven years old ~

 

Ending the whole song graciously, she smiles. However, she squeaked in surprise when people clapped. Feeling her face heat up over the fact she had an audience without realizing it. She stood up, bowing slightly as a thank you.

People went on their merry way as they realize she’s not going to play anymore. Though to her surprise, not without giving her few coins as a ‘thank you’.

Maybe she should try street performing more often.

“I never thought I’d hear a ‘Lukas Graham’ song here of all places.”

Anya froze as she closed the case with banjo and other stuff in it. Whirling around wide-eyed in shock.

_Nobody_ should know who the original singer is in this world.

She came face to face with a teenage girl, dark skin, violet eyes and afro bun tied behind. Standing in navy uniform of a cadette. Holding a bag of grocery as the girl was chewing on a tooth pick.

Then it clicked, pointing at the teen with mouth agape in realization.

“You… from earth?”

“Cambridge, England.” The teen grins with a chuckle, amused as her eyes went wider. “The name’s Elizabeth, nice to meet you.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god!” she grins widely, bouncing up to the teen who were amused. “I thought I was alone on the whole reincarnation thing! I’m Anya! ... From Nordland, Norway.” She added.

“Didn’t expect it either, actually. How ‘bout coming by my place so we can talk?”

“As if I’ll turn the offer down!” she laughs. Following Elizabeth side by side.

               Anya could hardly believe it. To actually meet someone from her former world as a reincarnated too. From what the small talk they had to get to know each other, Elizabeth has been here longer than her. Being fifteen. A ten-year difference.

“How did you die? What was your like life before all of this?” Anya asks curiously. “Don’t have to tell me if it’s uncomfortable to talk about.” She quickly amends when seeing Elizabeth tense a little.

“Nah, it’s okay… Not much to tell about. Became orphaned when I was seventeen. I was a soldier, Special OPS actually, we were fighting a group of terrorists before I got blasted by a bomb. I was barely alive before I died of blood loss. I was thirty-two last I remembered. Though I left behind a little brother, he was studying marine-biology… He would’ve loved this world.” Elizabeth sighs wistfully.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Anya grimaces. “At least you weren’t stabbed by your own mother.”

Elizabeth whips head wide-eyed in horror at the news.

“Your mother did what?!”

Anya heaves a sigh. Nodding to herself. “Okay, so. My father was an abusive asshole, but also a rich guy. He bought my mom like a forced marriage to get an ‘heir’. He got my big brother first, but he committed suicide because he couldn’t take the pressure of being the heir under father’s ‘training’. I was mostly ignored up to that point. My mother couldn’t handle the abuse or my brother’s death as she went non-responsive, doing nothing but sit watch television, sleep, bathe and eat. I was forced to care for her, and I _did_ love her despite our life. One day I came home from school to cook dinner and the moment I turned around, she stabbed me.”

“… That’s fucked up.” Elizabeth sneers, growling mad for her sake. Anya smiled at that.

“Don’t I know it.” Anya sighs.

“How old were you?”

“Sixteen.”

“Just a kid…” Elizabeth runs a hand through her short, striking red hair. Looking saddened and mad at the same time.

“Well, at least I didn’t have to live with the abuse anymore. Though I feel bad for mother when dad came home to that.” she grimaces. “Not her fault he’s an asshole, who cause her to go mental like that in the first place.”

“… You’re fine now though? Having a family who cares?”

“I’m fine. But I don’t know who my dad is, and my mom died of illness three years ago, was raised by an old man next door. But he died of heart-attack couple weeks ago. I’ve been travelling with Shadow since then.”

“Shadow?”

Anya lifted an arm out, whistling.

Elizabeth blinks in surprise when Shadow landed himself, climbing up to settle himself on her shoulder.

“You have a pet crow?” Elizabeth muses with a smile, reaching out to stroke a finger down it’s back. Not that he minded with the way he was cooing.

The traitor.

“Yep. He was an egg first when I found his nest attacked, his parents were eaten. He’s been with me ever since. And I figured Shadow is a good name considering his feathers works well to hide during night. He’s freakishly smart too.”

Shadow puffed up in pride at that. Earning a chuckle from Elizabeth.

Then they continued talking about what happened over the ten years Elizabeth missed since death, having tried remembering news, upcoming movies and stories. Which resulted them both to indulge their variety of shows and stories they missed, which got back to the fact over how life worked in general.

“-I mean, what are the odds of having someone reincarnate in a fictional world?” She couldn’t help the gushing and excitement as a child normally would have.

“Hold on, this is a fictional world?” Elizabeth blinks confused as the teen opens door to her house in outskirts of the island. More secluded though there are neighbours around. At least they now can talk more freely as she had held herself back.

Anya blinks stunned at Elizabeth. “You mean to tell me you _never_ found out what kind of world this is? Even after the news last year??” she closes the door after her.

The teen shook head, looking puzzled.

“It’s One Piece.”

Elizabeth simply looks more confused, then flicker of recognition. “Like those from Japanese cartoons?”

Anya gapes, then sighs. “Oh boy, want me to educate you how the system of this world works like? I know you grew up with newspapers and the like, but I have more in-depth source since I were into fandom of it.”

“That would be helpful.” Elizabeth nods, having gone to counter to start making dinner. While Anya perched herself at the kitchen table. Shadow opting to sit on the other on its back frame.

“Okay. First off, the system of Justice…”

 

~ * ~

 

               Anya waits patiently as Elizabeth took in the information with such seriousness as possible. In fact, she can see the soldier within her as the teen process this.

She’s thankful over the fact the teen isn’t dismissing her, as she was more into music than cartoons. Though does understand the whole alternate universes and timelines.

Petting Shadow who had settled to lie content on her lap in small dragon form, sleeping.

“This… is a lot.”

“Yeah. But what do you want to do?” Anya asks.

“What?”

“I mean, we reincarnated into this world. But I’m going to help out some characters, see if I can’t turn the war to more of our favour.”

“In other words, you’re going to become a pirate?” Elizabeth questions.

“Better than become a potential slave or arrested for a minor mistake seen by dictators. Or possible killed by bandits or worse. Being a civilian has more downsides compared to being a pirate. Unlike the system we had in our previous world.”

Elizabeth grimaces, nodding in agreement.

“But that doesn’t necessarily mean just as we found each other, we should just dismiss how we grew up. I grew up with scorn and bullying, leaving me with no regret of having left my home island. But what about you? You joined the marines for a reason, right?”

Elizabeth frowns, nodding pensive.

“My mother died giving birth to me. Leaving me with my dad, who was a Marine Captain. He died in duty few years ago. Current Captain knew him and let me enter the marines to follow his footsteps. But… When having someone who actually knows how this world works and there’s a story to it? The way you said it would end… And what will happen in the future if left alone. There’s no way I can ignore that. Fucking hell, you just provided me information for how I could use it in favour towards marines!”

Anya frowns, tensing slightly.

“I won’t do it.” she sighs, raising a hand up tiredly. “I would just sound like a lunatic if I did.”

“Right… So would I, supposedly?”

“… I will join you.”

“Huh?”

“The way I work under marines, I’m pretty much bullied with bigotry because of my gender. And the fact there are scums like that ordering around at whims? Ignoring slavery and kills of civilians? Yeah, no. I’m going with you.”

“Wait a minute.”

“I have no intention of continuing being a marine if that’s how they do things in government.”

“But what about your life?!”

“I have nobody left, Anya. My parents are gone, the men are scorning me just for being a woman. I don’t have anyone to call a friend. The fact I met someone from my original world is a miracle in itself! I don’t wanna lose you, just because I want a steady job like my dad did for my sake.”

“… You do know there’s no turning back if you follow me and my goals.” Anya states as matter of fact, looking older than she technically is.

“I’m aware. Anywhere better than staying still here.”

Anya sighs deeply. “At least give it a day to think about it? It’s a pretty big decision. I’m not going anywhere for now.”

“… Alright. Ah.”

“What?”

“I forgot I was making dinner.”

They stare at each other, before snorting, followed by guffawed laughter echoing the room.

It was nice not feeling so alone anymore.

 

~ * ~

 

               The next morning, Anya waited at Elizabeth’s apartment. As she packed provisions and clothes, everything personal she thinks Elizabeth wouldn’t want to depart with. Because they will be leaving soon as Elizabeth gets back from market.

However, while waiting anxiously. Elizabeth had yet to come back. It doesn’t take this long, does it?

She really wants to trust Eli not giving her up for the Marines. Even if Eli was from her former world, the teen still has a life here. Even if it would require hard work for it.

Taking a deep breath, she closed eyes. Using her ability, she inherited from her mother to watch Elizabeth in third person at present time. Almost like a television screen, only more five-dimensional kind. Being able to smell and sense the world in a different location and time.

_“Captain! You can’t be serious!?” Eli yells, slamming hands onto bars as officers locked her in a cell. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”_

_“Deserting your duty in order to become a pirate? Don’t make laugh, I’m highly disappointed in you.” the older man in white marine coat scowls._

_“I never said I’d become a pirate! I only said I wanted to resign and travel away from here!”_

_“Which would end up leading you to become a pirate, every adventurer starts with that. If you have not changed your mind within the week, you’ll be executed for treason.” The Captain turns and walks away, not bothering looking back at Elizabeth’s horrified and disbelief._

               “… Okay. That’s fucked up. One can’t go manipulate a person like that!” she growls, causing Shadow to stand up on table. Having watched her this whole time.

“Looks like we have a ship to steal and a First Mate to rescue, Shadow.”

“Caw!”

 

~ * ~

 

               Elizabeth tries to pry the door open soon as they were gone. It should work in general, but the pins can only do so much when the locks are completely different from her experience in former world.

Seriously, she ought to train herself to pick-lock again once she gets back out.

A brief glance to the only barred window past the other cells, she sighs.

Anya must be wondering where she’s at. She never told she was resigning her spot in marines, though it must be obvious in aftermath. She should just have left and never told them about her leaving.

Elizabeth trusted that Captain, having been a friend of her father. She’s thoroughly disappointed how the man represents the broken justice, the kind Anya warned her about. Her father was nothing like that, he had been what she could easily define someone with good morals.

Hearing the door open to the room, followed by footsteps. Elizabeth quickly and quietly sat back with no clue or proof of tampering the door cell, hiding pins in her hair. Pretending to mope. She really dislikes the marines even more if they came to taunt her for this.

“Elizabeth!” a familiar voice whisper-shouts, causing said teen to whip head up in disbelief soon as the said red haired girl passed the cell to reach for the key hanging on the wall… Again, the way they keep security around here is ridiculous.

“Anya?! How did you know I was here??” Elizabeth whispers incredulously, though relieved as well.

“My ability. I’ll tell you about it later, I just need you to trust my decisions completely, no questions until we walk out of here and far away. Agreed?” the kid unlocks the door cell.

“Agreed.” Elizabeth complied quickly, trusting her as they hug each other briefly. “I can’t believe you were right about the marines. They _are_ assholes.” She sneers.

“Sadly, that’s the truth. Now come on and don’t make a sound, even with your feet.” Anya adds.

“Yes, mam.”

She noted Anya almost snorted at the serious tone with the title. Nonetheless, the dire situation around them forced it down.

Just as they were about to have free way to run across the yard where there are no guards in sight, Anya grab Elizabeth by the wrist. Forcing them to hide behind the door. Much to her confusion before noticing the light flashing by the road they were about to take.

They could have been seen.

There were questions piling up in Eli’s mind about how Anya could have possibly known, but as her new Captain said. Now’s not the time.

Soon as coast were clear, they ran.

Far away and through alleys to avoid being recognized until they enter upon behind alleyways. Elizabeth simply follows Anya down to the harbour, finding an older man holding ready a rope. Waving as he sees them.

“Thank you, sir.” Anya smiles, while she took the rope. Helping Anya on board due to her small height.

“Nothin’ to it, missy. Thank ye for helpin’ findin’ my treasure.” The old man waves off nonchalantly. Leaving them alone as if they never met at all.

Again, Eli was confused over the interaction. Though she found that Shadow was perched onto the Crow’s nest. Which was a little ironic to its nature. Nonetheless, the ship was big enough for them both.

“Wait, what about-”

“I gathered all your stuff, they’re inside. Including provisions and extra. And by extra, I mean these.” She watches Anya grin, bringing out maps and compasses… Looking at it incredulously, having seen those in navigation room.

“Where… How…?”

“I went to navigation room first, because we will need these while sailing.” Anya shrugs offhandedly. “And I can’t believe their security. It was too easy.”

She couldn’t help the snort, agreeing with Anya there. She had offered a way to up the security several times, only to be turned down. Now she’s glad she didn’t.

Well, at least her life won’t be so boring and lonely anymore.


	3. ~ Author Note ~

My apologies, I'll be re-writing the chapters.   
As well whole storyline.

I was not happy with the way I introduced the main characters.   
I made some changes to make it... well, more of a story than just throw out character's introduction.

PS: The A.N. will be changed into normal chapter soon.

~ ConEno


End file.
